


Red Handed

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Fill, M/M, Slash, funtimes, gettingcaught, petlar, promptfest, pylar, showersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:<i>Sylar/Peter, caught in the shower.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Handed

Six AM, Peter's alarm goes off on his nightstand, having the audacity to play Katy Perry at this hour, and he groans and rolls over, turning it off and sliding out of bed. He grabs some clothes from his dresser and pads out of his room and through the living room to the bathroom, turning his head to glance at his roommate's prone form, sprawled across the sofa bed and looking extremely dead to the world. Smiling to himself, he nudges the door shut, hoping it will shut, and sets his clothes down on top of the counter.

He makes quick work of his pajamas, depositing them in the laundry hamper and heading over towards the shower, turning it on and waiting, shivering, while the water heats up. Mindlessly, he goes through the actions of getting under the steaming spray and rubbing soothing circles of shampoo into his scalp, sighing when the suds slide off his skin, and he's wondering if he should turn the water to cold so he doesn't fall asleep standing up, when a sudden cold draft seems to assault his back.

He barely has time to turn around before the cold breeze is replaced by scorching body heat and then Gabriel is there, pulling him into his arms and planting kisses down his neck with reckless abandon.

It's stupid, it's crazy, and Peter knows that he should be shoving the other man aside, but sweet Christ it feels so good, so he reaches up and tangles his fingers in slick locks and tugs, forcing Gabriel to look up long enough for Peter to start kissing him.

They end up rutting against each other, slippery and careless, against the shower wall and the hot water's probably going to run out soon but neither of them particularly care, not when it just feels so fucking _right_.

Peter figures, later, that they must have been so caught up in their illicit act that he didn't hear the front door open and close, or the footsteps gently clacking against his wooden floors as they make their way towards the bathroom and its wide open door.

In fact, it's not until the shower curtain opens with a sudden swooshing noise that Peter even notices their guest.

Noah Bennett is standing there, eyebrows raised skyward and a distinct look of horror on his face. For almost a full three seconds he stands there, staring at the two of them entwined in the shower, and they stare right back at him, before Gabriel thinks to reach over and shove the curtain closed again.

Vaguely, they can hear Noah mumbling some sort of apology, something about thinking there was something wrong, before the front door is heard slamming shut, and Peter wonders how Noah even got in, but then he shakes his head and dismisses the thought because Gabriel has turned the water off and has started to tug Peter out of the shower and motions for him to sit on the counter.

Peter does it, smiling all the while, because if Noah Bennett wants to go tell everyone about what he just saw, well, whatever. He can. Peter's not ashamed.

Judging by the way Gabriel is pulling him close, he isn't either. It's a good feeling, not having to hide for once. Peter thinks he might be able to get used to it, and pressed together against someone very special to him, he thinks, yeah. I'm definitely used to this, and then everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for LJ.


End file.
